


斯坦利乌里斯决定去死

by lianyunzhiyu



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, OOC, 于是它就出现在我文档里了, 我看完电影太悲伤了, 暗恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianyunzhiyu/pseuds/lianyunzhiyu
Summary: 这是唯一的符合逻辑的办法，他最初也是最后的选择。





	斯坦利乌里斯决定去死

他什么时候开始有这个念头的呢？

大概从很小的时候。

那个时候他还是个孩子。

被父亲羞辱的时候，被母亲指责的时候，被同学嘲笑的时候，这总是让他想结束自己的生命，他选择了几种死法，尽量周全的准备和学习，他确信自己可以成功结束自己的生命。可是他胆子太小了，又很怕疼，他总是在最后一刻找到借口想要逃避，或许是一通电话或许是明天的课业，他不敢轻易结束自己的生命。这对他来说太难了。

他一直生活在恐惧中，恐惧笼罩了他。

这可能源于他的胆小，他怕黑，怕父亲房间里的吹笛女郎，怕在公众面前演讲，也怕冒险。他从没想过会去克服，他最先想到都是跑。

他是一个早熟的孩子，他成熟的太早了，在花朵舒展花瓣争相开放的时候他已经结出了果实，那使他过早拥有了成人的智慧，但是早熟的果实酸酸涩涩的，即使再多的时间也不会让这枚小果子变得香甜。他依然悄悄保护着自己的果子，用条理，用冷静，用逃避，无论年龄多大，他依然是柔软的。

他的外壳是柔软的，但是他的果肉总是苦涩的。

他没什么朋友，当然这并不是说他不重视友谊。他有很多秘密，其中最大的一个就是暗恋他最好的朋友，从幼儿园开始最好的朋友。他曾经也想讲出口，在一起骑着自行车回家的途中，在结伴观鸟的时候，在看完他写的短篇小说之后看他害羞神情的时候。

但是他忍住了，他害怕破坏了他们的友谊，他从来不是大胆的人，所以他选择保密。

他怕痛，脸侧的咬痕用夜晚的无数眼泪都填不满，但是心灵上的伤痛有时比肉体上的伤痛更痛，当他看到他一直暗恋的男孩与人接吻时，他想起来刚才被划破的掌心，他原本以为那已经够痛了。

他看起来从来不像一个保护者，但是他做出了决定。

他知道，只有同心协力才能打败他们共同的敌人，所以，他找到了唯一的办法，把过于害怕的剔除，把弱点——他自己从联盟里除名。

这是唯一的符合逻辑的办法，他最初也是最后的选择。

他从很小就有自杀的想法了，他也知道怎么才能确保结束自己的生命，他为此准备了好多好多年，终于有可以派上用场的时候了。

他写了几封信，把衣服叠好，手表和眼镜整齐的摆在衣服上。

最后，他想起了一个男孩，那个男孩用玻璃碎片划破了他的掌心，那块碎片上甚至还沾有别人的血，但是那一次他没有缩回手，他把掌心交给他，亦如他早就送出去的心。

我发誓，比尔。


End file.
